Dead Boys Poem
by DarkLemony
Summary: Eine Katze sucht etwas auf dem Müll. ich bin schlecht bei Summarys, wie auch immer: Die Story enthält Slash
1. Prolog

Der Prolog. Bisher hat die Geschichte 20 Kapitel (ich hab sie auf einer anderen Seite schonmal gepostet) und ist nicht abgeschlossen. Ich weiß, der Prolog ist kurz (das erste Kapitel auch), aber es wird später länger.

Dann gehe ich nicht wirklich 100% nach den Büchern sondern änder einfach alles, was mir gefällt. Meine Geschichte stützt sich auf den im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert in Mitteleuropa weit verbreiteten Glauben, dass Katzen Leichen in Vampire verwandeln können. Ich hab das in einem Buch gelesen und dann kam mir die Idee.

Für die ersten 12 Kapitel habe ich keine Beta, ab dem 13. Kapitel schon. Wenn also wer Lust hat nachträglich die ersten Kapitel zu korrigieren, fühle er sich frei sich zu melden.

Dann noch Disclamer: Nix meins, alles J.

Ach ja, ich würd mich über ein Review freuen

LG DarkLemony

1. Prolog:

Vernon Dursley war ein angesehener Mann.  
>Er lebte mit seiner Familie in einem schönen Reihenhaus mit dem schönsten Garten des schönen Ortes Little Whining und er war der erfolgreiche Leiter einer erfolgreichen Abteilung einer erfolgreichen und großen Bank.<br>Seine perfekte Familie bestand aus seiner liebenden Frau Petunia und aus seinem klugen Sohn Dudley.  
>Es gab nur einen Schandfleck im perfekten Leben von Vernon Dursley:<br>Harry Potter

Das war der Name des Sohnes der Schwester von Petunia, den die Familie aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen hatte.  
>Bei den Nachbarn galten die Dursleys als beraus großzügig, gütig und gutherzig, da sie ihren missratenen Neffen nach dem Tod seiner straffälligen Eltern bei einem Autounfall bei sich aufgenommen hatten und alles dafür taten, dass der Junge nicht in die Fußstapfen seiner schlechten Eltern trat.<br>Vernon und Petunia wurden bemitleidet, dass sie es trotz bester Bemühungen nicht geschafft hatten ihren Neffen auf dem rechten Pfad zu halten. Der Jugendliche war schon als kleiner Junge schwer erziehbar gewesen und zu dem mehr als undankbar. Dieses Verhalten hatte sich auch nicht gebessert, als die Dursleys den Jungen schweren Herzens auf das St. Brutus Internat für schwer Erziehbare Jugendliche gegeben hatten.

Die feinen Nachbarn würden mal wieder auf Harry Potter fluchen, würden sie sehen, dass Vernon Dursley am frühen Morgen einen schweren Sack auf den Müll schleppen musste.  
>Solch ein guter Mann wie er hatte die Hilfe seines missratenen Neffen mehr als verdient...<p>

tbc


	2. Müll

Da dies eher wie ein zweiter Prolog ist, poste ich es jetzt schon

LG DarkLemony

Müll

Eine graue Katze kletterte ber einen aufgerissenen Müllsack, aus dem verschiedene Lebensmittel quollen: ein verschimmelter Apfel, ein trockenes Brot, halbgegessener Braten, diverse Salatblätter und andere, kaum mehr erkennbare Dinge.  
>Die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel und doch schien es, als würde sie diesen trostlosen Ort in der Nähe von London nicht erhellen können.<br>Die Katze schlich, nachdem sie sich aufmerksam umgesehen hatte, weiter über die große Mülldeponie.  
>Es war Anfang August und so unerträglich heiß, dass sich sowohl alle Menschen als auch Tiere an ein kühles Plätzchen zurück gezogen hatten.<br>Nur die Graue ließ sich auch von der Sonne nicht aufhalten dieses, für sie so unglaublich wichtige zu suchen.  
>So sehr der Sonnengott sie auch von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten zu wollen schien war es ihr letztendlich doch geglückt das gesuchte zu finden.<p>

Mit einer Pfote versuchte sie den blauen Sack zu öffnen. Als dieser nicht nachgeben wollte fuhr die hartnäckige Katze schließlich ihre Krallen aus und machte sich erneut daran den Sack zu öffnen. Zwar tat sie dies nun mit einer Vorsicht, als würde der wertvollste Schatz der Welt in diesem Beutel verborgen sein, trotzdem musste das Stück blaues Plastik ziemlich bald nachgeben.  
>Als schließlich ein Loch vorhanden war stieß die graue Kämpferin ihren Gegner noch einmal an, da dieser sich immer noch zu weigern schien das Bild des Grauens, das in seinem Inneren schlummerte freizugeben, doch musste er sich letztendlich geschlagen geben.<p>

Beinahe hätte man sich wünschen können er hätte es nicht getan, denn der Anblick, der sich der schönen Katze nun bot war schrecklich.  
>Ein Leichnam lag jetzt vor ihr. Der Junge war sicherlich einmal als hübsch zu bezeichnen gewesen, doch nun entstellten blaue Flecken, offene Wunden und alte Narben den zierlichen Körper.<br>Die Katze maunzte kläglich und stupste den toten Körper leicht an.  
>Sie wollte, dass ihr Partner seine Augen aufschlug und aufstand um mit ihr an einen schöneren Ort zu gehen.<br>Plötzlich schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass sich die grünen Seelenspiegel nie mehr öffnen würden, wenn sie nicht etwas unternehmen würde.  
>Einen Moment zögerte sie noch bevor sie sich schließlich auf ihre Instinkte verließ und in Harrys Hals biss.<p> 


	3. Zugfahrt

Das erste richtige Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

LG DarkLemony

Zugfahrt

Es war der erste September und somit Zeit für die Schüler nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.  
>Harry saß allein in einem Abteil im Hogwarts- Express und wartete auf seine Freunde. Ron und Hermine waren noch nicht aufgetaucht und eigentlich wollte Harry ihnen überhaupt nicht begegnen.<br>In den Ferien hatten sie ihm keinen einzigen Brief geschrieben, was er allerdings auch nicht erwartet hatte, nachdem er vor den Ferien ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen und Dumbeldore angehört hatte.

_~ Rückblick Anfang~_

_Harry kam um die Ecke und sah auf dem Gang auf den er einbog seine Freunde stehen. Er wollte auf sie zugehen als er bemerkte, dass sie mit Dumbeldore sprachen. Erst wollte er trotzdem weitergehen doch dann hörte er, dass über ihn gesprochen wurde. Neugierig wie der Schwarzhaarige war stellte er sich in den Schatten eine Statue und lauschte._

_"Wie lange müssen wir denn noch mit Potter rumhängen? Ich will endlich sein ganzes Geld haben und nicht immer so tun müssen, als würde ich ihn mögen!" Nun wünschte Harry sich beinahe, er hätte sich bemerkbar gemacht. Als Ron so herzlos über ihn sprach brach es ihm das Herz. Er überlegte ob er sich die Erwiderung von Hermine oder Dumbeldore noch anhören sollte und gab sich schließlich der Hoffnung hin, die beiden würden Ron zurechtweisen._  
><em>"Es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Sein Onkel hat von mir den Auftrag erhalten ihn in den Ferien zu brechen. Nächstes Schuljahr wird er wieder komplett unter meiner Kontrolle stehen und bald den dunklen Lord töten. Danach müssen wir ihn nur noch beseitigen. Vielleicht nimmt der uns das ja sogar ab und bringt sich selbst um. Würde mich nicht wundern, so wie der um den Köter trauert." Harry schlich leise davon.<em>  
><em>Kaum war er in einem ruhigen Gang brach er schluchzend zusammen. Diese harten Worte von Dumbeldore seine letzte Hoffnung auf einen Scherz von Ron oder etwas ähnliches zerschlagen.<em>  
><em>Harry wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbeldore Ron und Hermine dafür bezahlte mit ihm befreundet zu sein.<em>  
><em>Wie um sich selbst zu berzeugen, dass das alles nur ein Traum war kniff er sich fest in den Arm. Als er dann den Schmerz spürte sackte er noch mehr in sich zusammen und fing an darüber nachzudenken, ob seine anderen Freunde vielleicht auch nur des Geldes wegen mit ihm befreundet waren.<em>

_~ Rückblick Ende ~_

Dieses Gespräch hatte er erst wenige Tage vor den Ferien belauscht und so war ihm wenig Zeit geblieben seine anderen Freunde zu beobachten. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass er neben Ron und Hermine eigentlich kaum Freunde hatte. Eigentlich war da nur noch Neville. Mit den anderen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal hatte er nicht wirklich viel zu tun. Er kannte Dean und Seamus kaum.

Also drehten sich Harrys Gedanken erst einmal um Neville.  
>Er hoffte wirklich, dass Nev wirklich mit ihm befreundet war und nicht auch nur alles spielte.<br>Das bezweifelte der Schwarzhaarige zwar, da der schüchterne Junge wirklich nicht der Typ war, der sich für Geld mit jemandem anfreundete, aber ganz sicher war sich Harry nicht.  
>Er nahm sich vor mit Neville zu sprechen, sobald sie in der Schule angekommen waren.<p>

Der Grünäugige hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass er noch diesen einen Freund hatte, denn wenn diese Freundschaft auch nur eine Lüge war würde er alles verlieren.

Er würde sich dann nur noch auf Selina verlassen können.

Bei dem Gedanken an Selina lächelte er leicht und fragte sich wo sie überhaupt steckte.  
>Seit er ins Abteil gekommen war, war die graue Katze schon verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich streifte sie durch den Zug und machte sich mit seiner Welt bekannt.<br>Harry machte sich keine Sorgen. Selina war intelligent und konnte schon auf sich selbst aufpassen.  
>Er dachte an die Sommerferien zurück und schloss gepeinigt die Augen.<br>Sein Onkel hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben Dumbeldores Auftrag, ihn zu brechen, auszuführen. Bevor er es aber geschafft hatte war Vernons Aggressivität mit ihm durchgegangen und er hatte einmal zu oft zu hart zugeschlagen. Dass Harry noch lebte verdankte er nur Selina.  
>Die Katze hatte ihn tot auf eine Müllkippe gefunden und ihn durch ihren Biss wiederbelebt.<br>Nun der einzige Nachteil war, dass Harry jetzt ein Vampir war und ab und zu Blut brauchte, aber er war seiner Freundin unglaublich dankbar.  
>Außerdem brachte sein neues Vampirdasein auch einige Vorteile. Das Beste war, dass er durch Selinas Biss eine tiefe Verbindung zu ihr aufgebaut hatte und mit ihr reden konnte. Zudem war er körperlich kräftiger, seine Sinne waren schärfer und Harry spürte, dass auch seine Magie angestiegen war.<p>

Als er auf der Müllhalde aufgewacht war, war er erst komplett geschockt, aber Selina erzählte dass sein Onkel ihn getötet und auf den Müll gebracht hatte. Außerdem erzählte sie, dass sie ihn gebissen hatte. Allerdings konnte sie Harry nicht sagen, was sie mit ihrem Biss bewirkt hatte, da sie sich vollkommen auf ihre Instinkte verlassen hatte.  
>Die Graue war zwar sehr klug, aber nicht allwissend.<p>

Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte und realisiert hatte, was sein Onkel getan hatte, ging er in die Nokturngasse. Dort recherchierte er, nachdem er bei Gringotts war und sich ein Zimmer genommen hatte, was es mit dem Katzenbiss auf sich hatte.  
>Als er schließlich darauf stieß , dass seine Katze ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, suchte er als nächstes nach einer Möglichkeit seinen Blutdurst stillen zu können, ohne Menschen beißen zu müssen.<br>In einem kleinen Laden in der hintersten Ecke der Nockturngasse hatte er schließlich die Lösung gefunden. Dort gab es alles was die Vielfalt der Zaubertränkebrauerei zu bieten hat. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass Snape sich dort wie im Paradies vorkommen würde. Auf jeden Fall hatte Harry dort auch einen Trank für geborene Vampire entdeckt, mit dem sie ihren Blutdurst stillen konnten. Die Tatsache dass er eigentlich kein geborener Vampir war interessierte den Gebissenen wenig. Bis jetzt hatte es auch gut funktioniert. Er nahm jetzt seit vier Wochen einmal wöchentlich diesen Trank und bisher hatte er keine Probleme gehabt.

Vier Wochen in denen er gelernt hatte waren vergangen. Harry hatte sowohl den Schulstoff wiederholt, als auch die Dinge vertieft, die er von seinem Paten gelernt hatte. Sirius hatte ihn vor seinem Tod in Stabloser und Stiller Magie unterrichtet.  
>Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius seufzte der Vampir traurig und dachte lieber weiter ber seine Ferien nach.<br>Dadurch, dass sein Magiepotenzial seit dem Biss angestiegen war, fiel es Harry nun viel leichter Ritualmagie und Geistmagie auszuführen. In den Wochen in der Nokturngasse hatte er fast ununterbrochen gelernt und die Geistmagie im theoretischen perfektioniert.  
>Allerdings hatte er bis jetzt kaum Gelegenheit gehabt seine F higkeiten in der Praxis zu testen und deswegen hatte der Schwarzhaarige noch sehr wenig Übung.<p>

Zusätzlich hatte er neue Fähigkeiten an sich bemerkt. Seine Magie hatte sich verändert, aber Harry konnte dieses ungewohnte Gefähl noch nicht richtig fassen. Das einzige was er mit einiger Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass er ber Metamorphmagie verfügte. Er konnte allein durch seinen Willen sein Äußeres komplett verändern.  
>Zumindest sollte es so sein. Harry schaffte es bis jetzt nur seine Augenfarbe und seine Haarlänge zu ändern. Er hoffte, dass er diese Magie bald beherrschen könnte, denn es war unangenehm immer mit einer Illusion rum zu laufen. Warum eine Illusion?<br>Harrys Aussehen hatte sich bei der Umwandlung verändert. Zwar nicht allzu viel, aber doch so stark, dass es auffallen würde und er wollte sein Geheimnis noch schützen. Denn auffliegen war das letzte was er wollte.

In der Zeit, in der er nicht gelernt hatte, hatte der Neu-Vampir Nachforschungen über Dumbeldore und Voldemort angestellt. Was er dabei herausgefunden hatte ließ ihn einen Entschluss fassen.  
>Er würde Rache nehmen.<br>Rache an Dumbeldore und seinen falschen Freunden.  
>Und er würde Voldemorts Hilfe beanspruchen, ob dieser wollte oder nicht!<br>Er würde...

Harry schrecke aus seinen Gedanken, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Ron, bertrieben grinsend, mit Hermine im Schlepptau ins Abteil kam.  
>Für einen Moment sah es für Harry so aus, als würden die Schatten seiner Freunde diese verschlingen wollen, doch da es im nächsten Moment schon wieder vorbei war hielt er es für sein Wunschdenken.<br>Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte Ron und Hermine breit an und fragte sie nach ihren Ferien. Dass es ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht interessierte ließ er sich nicht anmerken.  
>Die beiden saßen ihm gegenüber und bevor Hermine die Tür schließen konnte huschte ein grauer Blitz durch den Spalt und machte es sich auf Harrys Schoß bequem. Dieser lächelte, als er Selina erkannte.<p>

Hermine erkannte natürlich auch bald, dass Harry die Katze zu kennen schien und fragte ihn sofort aus:"Harry, was ist das für eine Katze? Wem gehört sie? Wie.." Hier unterbrach Harry sie. Ihn nervte es, dass sie jetzt schon anfing ihn auszuhorchen. "Das ist meine Katze, Mine. Hedwig ist in den Ferien gestorben und deswegen habe ich Selina mitgenommen." Hermine fragte natürlich sofort weiter und, mehr oder weniger geduldig, erzählte Harry ihr eine Geschichte davon, wie Hedwig einen Kampf gegen einen Adler nicht überlebt hatte.

In Wirklichkeit war sie von seinem Onkel ermordet worden, doch da der Vampir noch nie etwas von den Misshandlungen durch seinen Onkel erzählt hatte würde sein Schauspiel authentischer Wirken, wenn er so tun würde, als würde er so tun als würde es ihm gut gehen. Um es perfekt zu machen zuckte Harry immer wieder bei laut gesprochenen Wörtern zusammen. Nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf das Ron mit Absicht immer mal wieder laut wurde und sich dann köstlich darüber amüsierte, wie Harry zusammenzuckte.  
>Der Grünäugige fragte sich wirklich, wieso er nicht schon früher etwas von dem falschen Getue seiner Freunde bemerkt hatte. Die beiden waren grausige Schauspieler.<p>

Er hoffte dass er besser war, denn wenn Dumbeldore herausfinden würde, dass Harry tot war und nicht in Little Whining, wäre er verloren. Seine Sorge wurde zwar etwas gemildert, als Selina ihn daran erinnerte, dass er extra noch einmal zu den Dursleys gefahren war und ihnen das Gedächtnis geändert hatte, doch er hatte wegen seiner mangelnden Erfahrung nicht vollstes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten was Geistmagie anbetrifft.

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief recht ruhig, wenn man davon absah, dass Harry einige Male fast an die Decke gegangen wäre, wegen der Heuchlerei seiner Freunde . Zwar konnte Selina ihn immer wieder beruhigen, doch auch sie war froh, als Hogsmead endlich in Sichtweite war.


	4. Magie

Freut mich, dass es euch bisher zu gefallen scheint. Ich würd mich über Reviews freuen

LG DarkLemony

Magie

Harry saß in der großen Halle und hörte mit einem Ohr Dumbeldores Willkommensrede zu. Normalerweise hätte der Schwarzhaarige wohl Probleme gehabt nicht auszurasten, doch im Moment war er viel zu abgelenkt um zornig zu sein. Er sah sich noch einmal aufmerksam um bevor er sich fragend an Ron wandte: „ Weißt du wo Neville ist?". Zu Harrys (geringer) Überraschung war es nicht der laut schmatzende Ron der antwortete sondern Dean, der ihm gegenüber saß:

„Neville ist nicht mehr auf Hogwarts.". Jetzt war der Vampir geschockt. „Wieso das denn nicht?" „Er ist mit seiner Großmutter umgezogen und geht jetzt auf eine andere Schule, Durmtrang, glaube ich. Warum weiß ich auch nicht."  
>Als Ron das Wort Durmstrang hörte machte er sich gleich daran die „böse schwarzmagische Schule" runter zu machen und Hassreden auf Schwarzmagier zu halten.<br>Harry dagegen war geschockt.

Jetzt war auch sein letzter Freund nicht mehr da. Er wachte erst wieder aus seiner Lethargie auf als Ron Neville als Verräter beschimpfte.

"Wie kannst du es wagen Nev als Verräter zu bezeichnen? Er ist mein Freund. Nur weil er nicht mehr hier ist kannst du nicht einfach über ihn herziehen!  
>Außerdem: woher willst du wissen, ob Durmstrang eine schwarzmagische Schule ist? Warst du schon mal dort oder kennst du etwa ihre Lehrpläne? Was maßt du dir an, über Dinge zu reden, von denen du keine Ahnung hast?"<p>

Während seiner Rede war der Vampir aufgestanden und gegen ende immer lauter geworden. Er merkte wie seine Magie begann wild um ihn herum zu wabern und dass er sie bald nicht mehr verschleiern könnte, würde er sich nicht bald beruhigen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Tür zu, in der Hoffnung vor der Halle auf Selina zu treffen. Diese war, da sie keine Menschenmassen mochte, das Schloss erkunden gegangen.

Harry war so aufgebracht, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie es in der Halle still geworden war und sämtliche Augen ihn verfolgten bis die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war.

Kaum war Harry in der Eingangshalle kam auch schon die graue Katze auf ihn zugelaufen und sah ihn besorgt an.  
>°Was ist passiert, Kleiner? ° °Nev ist nicht mehr an der Schule und als Ron ihn beleidigt hat konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und hab ihn angeschrieen. Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Neville ist weg und außer dir habe ich jetzt niemanden mehr! °<br>Der Schwarzhaarige war verzweifelt und hoffte inständig darauf, dass Selina ihm helfen könnte.  
>°Beruhig dich doch, Ray. Schreib ihm einfach nachher oder morgen einen Brief. Er will bestimmt noch dein Freund sein und dir antworten. Sieh es mal positiv. Durch deinen Abgang eben wird sich keiner wundern, wenn du heute nicht in deinem Schlafsaal schläfst und du kannst unbemerkt verschwinden. °<br>Daran hatte der Grünäugige gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak. Er war spät dran! Verdammt spät!  
>Schnell verabschiedete er sich von Selina und rannte gehetzt in Richtung Hogsmead um zu Apparieren.<br>Voldemort sah es schließlich gar nicht gerne, wenn einer seiner Todesser zu spät kam…

Harry war still. Er war zu still. Er wusste es wäre besser zu schreien um den Dunklen Lord zufrieden zustellen, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. Er hatte nie geschrieen wenn sein Onkel ihn schlug und so hatte er es sich komplett abgewohnt.  
>Daran konnte auch ein Crucio von Voldemort nichts ändern. Zudem war der Crucio ein Spruch, der nur im Geiste Schmerzen erzeugte und da Harry seinen Geist durch tägliche Übungen zur Geistmagie gestählt hatte fühlte er kaum mehr als ein unangenehmes ziepen in seinen Eingeweiden.<p>

Das schien schließlich auch dem Lord aufzufallen, denn der Vampir wurde mit den Worten „Komm ja nicht noch einmal zu spät, Kooi!" zurück auf seinen Platz geschickt und die Versammlung ging weiter.

Kooi. So war Harry unter den Todessern bekannt. Er hatte es in den Ferien geschafft unter falschem Namen in die Reihen Voldemorts aufgenommen zu werden. Der Vampir wollte auch die andere Seite dieses Krieges kennen lernen, wo er von Dumbeldore doch nur benutzt und verraten worden war.  
>Es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen Todesser zu werden nachdem er den Mann ausfindig gemacht hatte, der für die Neuzugänge zuständig war. Um nicht erkannt zu werden nahm er einfach seine Illusion ab, verlängerte, dank seiner Metamorphmagie, seine Haare bis zur Hüfte und änderte seine Augenfarbe zu braun.<br>Der Schwarzhaarige wollte Voldemorts Perspektive richtig kennen lernen und nicht durch seinen Status als Goldjunge anders behandelt werden. Um alles uneingeschränkt zu erfahren würde er wohl in den Inneren Kreis aufsteigen müssen, doch schon jetzt bekam er mehr Informationen, als er bei Dumbeldore je bekommen würde.

Jetzt stand er in einer Masse aus Todessern und wartete darauf, dass endlich alle Berichte vorgetragen worden waren und der dunkle Lord die Versammlung auflöste.  
>Als das endlich geschehen war begab sich Harry auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück nach Hogwarts um dort komplett erschöpft im Raum der Wünsche ins Bett zu fallen. Kaum hatte er das Kissen berührt war er schon eingeschlafen.<p> 


End file.
